


No One Needs to Know

by xRockChickx



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Cablepool - Freeform, Implied Sexual Themes, M/M, a bit of dirty language, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRockChickx/pseuds/xRockChickx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool drags Nate into a dark room, for some very poetic and metaphorical reasons. Nate is just confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Needs to Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic written for a tumblr prompt, and after ages, I've decided it was time to share it on AO3 too! Original post here http://xrockchickx.tumblr.com/post/123423084140/47-your-choice-of-pairing  
> Enjoy!

There were many many things Deadppool had done before, but pulling Cable into a dark room very unexpectedly was - surprisingly, I might add - a first. Despite this fact, Nate was looking mildly unimpressed and not at all surprised, like he was supposed to.

“Hi Nate,” Wade greeted him cheerfully. “Wassup?”

“I don’t have time for this right now, Wade,” the reply came; a very disappointing reply, if you ask Wade.

“Aww, don’t say that! Do you know what happens when people say that? Their kids start angsting and we have to suffer through a whole movie of their miserable struggle as they try to become a lovely family again. We don’t want that, do we?”

“Last time I checked, I wasn’t your parent, Wade,” Nate replied to what almost sounded like an accusation.

“Well, our relationship can still become ruins! I could start angsting right now.”

“And why don’t you? Look, I have some important things to do-”

“Yeah, right, as always. Saving the world can’t wait a single minute. What gives you the idea I can?” Wade pouted, and kicked the door he had thoughtfully closed, just for good measure, so he could easily let Nate know that he was not very capable of waiting.

Cable let out a sigh in a manner that screamed “I fucking surrender” and folded his arms in front of his very well-muscled chest that Wade happened to adore.

“All right, what is it? Be quick, I have some upcoming events I need to prepare for.”

“Yeah, yeah, right. Well I have something to show you,” Wade replied with a lopsided grin and he leaned closer, pushing his indexfinger against Nate’s chest and dragging the finger down slowly.

“Are you entirely sure about the timing, Wade?” Nate asked, clearing his throat.

“Why, yes of course, you big manmeat,” Wade replied then reached beside Nate’s arm and hit the light switch on the wall, making the room entirely visible and revealing a huge closet.

“What is this?” Nate asked with rising suspicion as he looked at Wade with a frown.

“It’s a closet, our dear mutant Jesus,” Wade replied cheerfully.

“Surprisingly, I am aware of that. I’m asking why you’re showing me this.”

“Well, I figured that since we’re not out enough, like some people deny the thing going on here, you know, between us, we could do something very poetic and fuck inside a closet. No one needs to know! Do you get all the metaphor happening here? It’s great.”

“Wade, with the voice you have, I highly doubt there’s anyone left clueless about-”

“No, no, I meant our fans! Not all the insignificant people living here.”

“Don’t say they are insignificant, Wade. And what do you mean our fans?”

“Your A/C system, duh. Now put me in that closet and activate your pocket rocket.”

“I don’t think I fully understand what you’re talking about, but I also have doubts about that closet being a comfortable place for fucking, so I’d prefer you turn towards that wall and lean against it instead, pushing your ass towards me.”

“Well, who am I to argue with the messiah himself?” Wade chirped and followed the instructions eagerly.


End file.
